


Lucky Item and Special Someone?

by IceLite1011



Series: Countdown to 2016! [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Minor Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, oha-asa - Freeform, shin-chan's lucky item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12/28/15: MidoTaka</p><p>Oha-Asa loves messing with Midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Item and Special Someone?

"Unfortunately, today's unluckiest zodiac sign is..."

He saw it coming.

"Cancer!"

Midorima sighed. He knew he couldn't avoid being in 12th place forever; it had been almost 3 weeks since it last happened. He sat back on the sofa to see what his lucky item would be.

"But not to worry! Your lucky item is a microphone."

A microphone? Midorima tried to remember if he had one at home. The Oha-Asa announcer continued to speak.

"It also helps to spend the day with your special someone. That person will be sure to turn your frown upside-down! Have a great day everyone!" And with that, the cheery announcer waved and Oha-Asa was over.

...What?

His "special someone"?

He thought of sleek black hair, sharp blue eyes and a never-ending laugh. For a split second he genuinely hated Oha-Asa. But he always did everything that was humanly possible. He had to do his best to ensure his luck.

Which meant he would have to spend the day with Takao.

Irritated, Midorima picked up the phone and dialed Takao's number. The point guard picked up on the first ring, answering with a loud "Mornin', Shin-chan!" that hurt Midorima's ear. "Be quiet, Takao." he grumbled, starting to think maybe he could take a day off from trying his best.

"So what's up?" Takao asked, calming down a bit. "I need a microphone," Midorima explained. "Do you have one?" "Yup! I have two for my at-home karaoke set." Takao boasted happily. "Why? Is that your lucky item?" he teased. "Yes," Midorima said shortly. "I will need to borrow one of them for today."

"Sure thing! Hey, you should just stay at my place and enjoy some karaoke while you're at it!" Takao suggested excitedly. Midorima was about to protest, but remembered Oha-Asa's words.

It also helps to spend the day with your special someone!

He sighed; he had no choice. "Fine," he growled. "I will be at your house soon."

An hour later, Midorima was being dragged inside Takao's room, where the karaoke set was already hooked up to the small TV. "I can't believe you agreed to sing!" Takao cackled as he pushed his hair back with a headband. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"I never said I'm going to sing," Midorima protested, grabbing a mic with his bandaged hand. There. He had his lucky item. Now all he had to do was sit and listen to Takao sing for a couple of hours.

"Aw, don't be that way, Shin-chaaaan," the point guard complained, sidling up to Midorima. "You have to spend the whole day with me, right? Might as well have fun."

"I am not..." he paused, realizing what Takao had just said. "What?"

Takao leaned on Midorima's shoulder and smirked up at him. "You have to spend the day with me." He repeated.

"What do you mean?" The shooting guard stammered, looking away.

"I watch Oha-Asa too, y'know. Well, I watch for Cancer." Takao rested his chin on Midorima's shoulder, his nose tickling Midorima's rapidly heating neck. "And today you have to spend the day with your special someone." He felt those hawklike eyes staring at him teasingly as Takao snuggled even closer.

"I'm your special someone, right?"

Midorima grumbled, his face bright red. He really couldn't lie around Takao.

"Yes, you imbecile." He finally said, giving in and propping his chin on Takao's head.


End file.
